Talk:S6D37 - Rites of Passage/@comment-38761626-20190629032454
Fathan- Good game man. You were mainly at Salvation but always had good connections to come back too. Hope we can play a game one day and be allies rather than trying to vote each other out. Did get a bit heated between us near the end but at the end of the day, you were a really nice guy and hopefully, we can make amends. Ian- Thanks for sticking with me (in this game) through thick and thin. Got voted out in a way in which I didn't expect so hope no ill feeling there. A very strong player and would have been tough to beat at the end of the game challenges. Thanks bro and let's play again soon. Aidan- You are my utopia brother. Getting voted out one after the other in that game sucked but it was good to play with you again. We never saw eye to eye on who to vote out but I think if you made f2, you could have won this game based on the social relationships you created. great game and hope we can communicate after the game because it was good continuing to get to know you Mark- Had no ill feeling to you bro but I think you did towards me. Sad that you have those feelings towards me but I hope those have changed when the game finishes. Once again, another great social player towards other players. Good game and let's talk soon. Patrick- Not talking to you probably was my biggest regret in this game as it meant I have had no relationship with you. Too big of a threat to keep in this game according to the perspective of others. Thanks for playing and lets start talking soon? I think you might be hosting Blendivour with Ashlee so surely cast me hahaha Fred- I missed you bro. Like I was really sad to see you go and it sucks that you left the game. I don't know how this game would have turned out if you were still in it but i do miss talking to you. Genuinely a nice person and when this game is over, I'm so excited to talk to you again. My original final 2 partner!!! Mikol- Such a funny person oml. Like talking to you and Taylor (from TBERPS) was awesome. I was so surprised to see you voted out, especially unanimously but something must have happened in which i missed while at salvation. Lets play another game together soon buddy! Rafal- I was terrified when u were evacuated. Like it meant that if I entered the game again, I would be going home for sure. Nice meeting you and hope next time u can a. make merge and b. not get evacuated Devon- Brent- Taylor- Dakota- TJ: Never got to meet you guys or talk much with any one of you but thanks for playing the game, message me when the game is finished and let's just have a great time together. I know Devon voted for me(I think), no hard feelings aye cause I know you just wanted to keep your tribe have the numbers. Anyways, good luck for the future and talk soon.